A Love Beyond the Stars
by Sailormoonlifee
Summary: Seiya loves Usagi and Usagi loves Seiya. If they get together what will happen to Chibiusa. Will Usagi ever be with Seiya or will she be doomed to a life with Mamoru?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

On the far-away planet Kinmoku there was something wrong with Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya who were also known as the Three Lights. Yaten sat on the couch all day deep in thought and Taiki was with him, but he was reading. Seiya wouldn't even come out of his room no matter what Yaten and Taiki tried.

"I've had enough of this!" Yaten suddenly declared.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" asked Taiki while putting his book down. "We're all upset that we had to leave, but we'll get over it."

"That's just it, I don't want to just get over it. I want to go back."

"We all do Yaten, but we can't leave the Princess. "We're her guardians. We can't just abandon her."

"I know that, Taiki, but think of Seiya. He really misses her."

"I know," Taiki sighed.

After that, all was quiet, but what the boys didn't know though is that Princess Kakyuu was standing in the doorway the whole time. She was coming into the room but stopped when she heard them talking. She knew it was wrong, but she needed to know why her boys were so sad.

"I should have known that they would grow attached to those girls," Princess Kakyuu thought. "I have to do something."

Princess Kakyuu then made her presence known.

"Princess!" Yaten yelled when he spotted her. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Princess Kakyuu replied. "You should have told me you wanted to stay."

"But Princess, we're your guardians," Taiki declared. "We must stay here and protect you."

"Not anymore," Princess Kakyuu said with a sad smile. "You have been my guardians for many years and now it is time for you to live your life."

"You're letting us go?" Yaten asked shocked.

"Yes, I will find new guardians." Princess Kakyuu said. "Now go tell Seiya and be ready at noon."

"Thank you Princess," they both said.

They then walked away and went to tell Seiya.

The three boys headed to the gate where Princess Kakyuu stood.

"Thank you Princess," Seiya said to her.

"Of course Seiya. I want you three to be happy." Princess Kakyuu told him. " I will transport you three there. Remember to visit sometime."

The Princess closed her eyes and whispered the transportation spell and when she opened them, they were gone.

"Good luck," she whispered.

Then she turned around and went back inside.

Usagi was walking through the park thinking.

"Destiny is it set in stone?" Usagi mumbled to herself.

Usagi fell out of love with Mamoru a long time ago, but stayed with him for Chibiusa's sake.

"I really miss him." She thought to herself. "Will he ever come back?"

At that moment she saw three shooting stars land in the park.

"No, it can't be," She said in shock but sure enough it was him "Seiya!" she screamed as she ran to him.

Seiya was shocked when he heard his name being called.

"Odango (Dumpling head," he said in shock.

He caught her just in time as she leaped into his arms.

"I really missed you," she told him.

"Me too, Usagi."

Yaten and Taiki were standing there watching this all take place, and they were stunned when they saw Usagi running. Yaten got over the shock first and coughed to get their attention. Usagi immediately jumped out of Seiya's arms.

"Yaten! Taiki!" she yelled excitedly. Then she paused, "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Well, we missed some certain girls so much that the princess let us come back for good," Yaten answered

"That's great!" Usagi exclaimed. "Minako and Ami I presume?"

"Yeah," Taiki answered.

"Are you guys going to resume your idol career since you are back for good now?" Usagi asked..

"We aren't sure yet," Taiki told her.

Then there was silence until Seiya spoke.

"So, Odango, how's your boyfriend?" asked Seiya.

"Yeah, Usagi how is he?" You guys married yet?" Yaten teased.

"No!" Usagi quickly shouted. "I mean no not yet and he's fine, I guess."

The Three Lights looked at each other and silently agreed that something was wrong.

"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki!" someone called out.

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki turned around to see a mob of fans screaming and running towards them and then turned to look at each other.

"Run?" Yaten suggested.

"Run!" Taiki and Seiya both said.

Taiki ran one way while Yaten ran the other, but Seiya stopped and grabbed Usagi's hand and then took off running.

"Oh my gosh!" Usagi screamed in her head. "He's holding my hand!"

Usagi then got lost in her thoughts, but she snapped out of them when she heard a voice.

"Usagi!" Seiya yelled.

"Yes, Seiya?" Usagi asked.

They stopped running and started walking.

"I've been calling your name for a while now."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

" I was thinking about where Yaten and Taiki might be," Usagi lied.

"Oh, Ok."

Minako was walking down the street when she saw Usagi.

"Usagi!" Minako called.

"Minako!" Usagi yelled back as she let go of Seiya's hand.

"Seiya!" Minako yelled in shock. "What are you doing here?

Minako then preceded to ran over and jumped on him. Usagi suddenly felt jealous.

"Minako shouldn't be in Seiya's arms," Usagi thought. "Wait, why do I care he's not my boyfriend or anything."

"Hey, Minako," Seiya said as he patted her on the back. "To answer your question we missed you guys, so we came back for good."

"Wait, we?" Minako asked as she jumped off of Seiya.

"Yes, we?"

"Yaten's here too!"

"Yes, he is."

"Yaten's what?" Yaten asked as he walked up with Taiki.

"Yaten!" Minako screamed and ran to him.

Yaten then saw Minako running to him and opened his arms for her. Minako jumped into his open arms.

"Taiki, Usagi let's go to that cafe," Seiya said and pointed at the cafe. "Yaten, Minako meet us there when you're done talking.

Taiki, Usagi, and Seiya walked to the cafe and sat down. Yaten just stared at Minako.

"I missed you," Minako said.

"Me too," Yaten admitted.

Minako looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yah"

"But why?"

"I'll show you."

Yaten leaned closer to Minako's face and Minako leaned closer to Yaten's. Then they kissed. It was magical, but then Yaten pulled away.

"That's why," Yaten said as he looked down at his feet.

Minako made Yaten look at her then kissed him.

Yaten then shyly asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course silly," Minako said.

Minako and Yaten then kissed again and it was even better than before.

Usagi, Seiya, and Taiki were silently sitting at a table.

Seiya then broke the silence and asked, "Odango what's going on between you and your boyfriend?"

"Oh It's nothing," Usagi replied.

"It's clearly something," Taiki said.

"I just don't love him anymore," Usagi said.

Seiya thought that maybe he had a chance.

"Well, I love you," Seiya said hinting that they could be together. "You could break up with him."

"I can't," Usagi said and ran off.

In her head, she said, "I'm sorry Seiya, but I can't be with you even if I want to."

Taiki got up and told Seiya that he would go after her.

Taiki was walking until he heard someone say. "Taiki?"

Taiki turned around and saw Ami.

"Ami," Taiki said. "Want to walk with me?"

"Sure," Ami replied.

They walked in silence for a while until Ami broke the silence.

"I missed you Taiki."

"I missed you too."

Taiki then stopped and pulled her over and kissed her. When he pulled away.

Taiki asked "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You don't know how long I waited for you to ask," Ami said.

Ami then kissed him, but during the kiss, Taiki remembered Usagi. Taiki pulled away.

"Ami, can you call Usagi?"

"Sure," Ami said.

Yaten and Minako walked up to Seiya holding hands.

"Where's Usagi and Taiki," Minako asked.

"Don't ask," Seiya said and walked away.

"Oh well," Yaten told her. "More time to ourselves."

Minako was happy to be with Yaten but couldn't help but worry about Usagi.

"Oh well," Minako thought. "Usagi should be ok I'll give her a call later."

Usagi was stopped running and started walking home. She was thinking about what to do next when her phone rang. Usagi stopped walking and picked it up.

"Hello," Usagi said.

"Hi Usagi, Taiki wants to talk to you," Ami told her.

"Okay, put him on."

"Hello Usagi, I just wanted to check on you and make sure you're alright," Taki said.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Usagi lied.

"Okay, Usagi Seiya seemed upset you should give him a call later."

"Okay, I will."

"Alright then goodbye Usagi."

"Goodbye Taiki."

Usagi then put her phone away and started walking again. She was deep in thought when she ran into someone.

"Oh sorry. Usagi said.

"Hi, Usagi. Someone said.

Usagi then looked up.

"Setsuna!" She screamed."

"You seem troubled Usagi," Setsuna stated.

"Oh, I'm fine as always." Usagi lied with a smile on her face.

Usagi then started to slowly walk away.

"Usagi wait, Setsuna called to her. "There's been a change in the future."

"What do you mean? Usagi asked.

"The future isn't written in stone." "It can change and it just did."

"What does that mean?"

"Usagi it means that you now have two possible futures you know of one but not the other."

"What does that mean for Chibiusa."

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that."

Usagi's face looked disappointed. She really wanted to know what happened to her future daughter.

"Can't you do anything?" Usagi asked her.

"I can send you to the future to see the new timeline."

"Ok." Usagi quickly replied.

Setsuna was surprised at how quickly Usagi answered.

"Ok Usagi, follow me."

Setsuna led Usagi to her house and told her to sit down. Usagi did as she was told.

"Ok Usagi," Setsuna started. "Close your eyes and when you open them you'll be in the future."

Usagi closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in the future lying in the grass.

"Mommy?" A voice to Usagi's left said. "Are you ok?"

Usagi looked up and saw Chibiusa.

"She looks about 5." Usagi thought.

Usagi then got up and dusted herself off.

"I'm ok Chibiusa," Usagi said. "I just tripped."

"Oh, ok mommy," Chibiusa said. "Let's go inside."

"Ok Chibiusa, lead the way."

Chibiusa ran inside the castle and Usagi followed.

"I want to play with daddy too," Chibiusa told Usagi.

"Ok," Usagi said. "Go get him."

Chibiusa ran off and came back dragging Seiya.

"Hi Odango," Seiya said when he saw Usagi. "I just was putting Chibi Chibi to bed when Chibiusa grabbed me."

"Oh, that's nice." She said.

She was so busy daydreaming about her future with Seiya that she didn't even realize they had a second daughter until she heard her.

"Chibi Chibi." Chibi Chibi said.

"Chibi Chibi," Usagi said trying not to show she was shocked.

"She looks about 3." Usagi thought.

"Oh Chibi Chibi," Seiya said as he picked her up. "Did Chibiusa wake you.?"

"Chibi Chibi." Chibi Chibi said.

Usagi was looking at her two daughters but when she blinked she was back in the present.

"Sorry Usagi," Setsuna said. "I had to bring you back after you saw your future life."

Usagi ran to Setsuna and hugged her.

"Thank you Setsuna," Usagi started. "I know who I want to choose."

Usagi then ran out of the house.

"She isn't picking up," Minako told Yaten.

"She should be fine," Yaten said a little worried himself. "How about I call Taiki?"

"Ok," Minako said.

Yaten picked up his phone and called Taiki. Taiki and Ami were at a cafe when Taiki's phone rang.

"Hello," Taiki said.

"Hey, Taiki listen have you heard from Usagi Minako's worried since she isn't picking up," Yaten told Taiki.

"Yes I did," Taiki replied. "Ami talked to her an hour ago." "She seemed upset because Seiya suggested breaking up with Mamoru."

"Ok," Yaten said. "I just wanted to check for Minako." "I've got to go now goodbye."

"Goodbye," Taiki said and then hung up.

"Is everything ok?" Ami asked.

"Yah Minako's just worried since Usagi's not picking up."

"That's Minako for you," Ami told him. "Worried about everything."

Usagi ran home and grabbed a paper and pen. She then ran to Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki's house and went up to Seiya's window. Usagi then wrote a note and slipped it through his window and ran away. Seiya walked into his room sad.

"I should have known she wouldn't break up with Mamoru," Seiya said to himself.

Seiya then saw a note in his window. He picked it up and read it.

"Hi Seiya, I hope you see this note. I want to talk to you meet me on the hill in the park at 9:00. I hope to see you there."

Seiya looked at his clock. It was 8:50. He grabbed the note and ran out the door. Seiya arrived at the park at 8:58. He saw Usagi on the hill waiting. He ran up to her.

"You wanted to talk to me Usagi," Seiya said.

"Hi Seiya," She said. "I'm sorry for running earlier."

"It's alright." Seiya lied.

"No it's not alright!" She yelled. "I shouldn't have brushed you off I was worried about my future child with Mamoru."

There it was, conformation that they could never be together.

"But," She continued. "I just learned of my future with you." "You've always been my real love, but I couldn't sacrifice my daughter so I was so happy to find out that I can have a future with you."

"Really Odango?" He asked her.

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes." She replied.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that." He said.

"Trust me I know," she said.

Then they leaned in and kissed under the moonlight. Usagi knew that she would have to deal with Mamoru tomorrow but for tonight Seiya was all she cared about. Their love was tested but their love was strong enough to prevail. Everyone knew that their love would prevail though, after all, it was written beyond the stars.

ReplyForward


End file.
